I'm overdosed on you
by Mireba-chan
Summary: La drogue. Que se soit pour oublier, passer le temps ou profiter de l'instant présent, tous sont conscients du danger que représente cette douce sensation. Cette impression de vide, d'exaltation... pour revenir à la sourde réalité. UA, couples habituels


**Disclaimer** : Non, Masashi Kishimoto n'est pas mon double et je n'ai jamais inventé Naruto. Vous en doutiez encore?

**UA**, je vais tenter de les rendre le plus IC possible mais je ne garantis rien. Les couples habituels, **SasuSaku**, **NaruHina**, **KibaIno** et autres...

Bonsoir à toutes ! Je sais qu'il est bien tard, minuit sous peu mais je tenais à publier ce soir ^^' voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire, je sais ENCORE une nouvelle mais on ne peut me reprocher d'avoir des idées, et j'essaie de parvenir à maintenir un rythme assez régulier mine de rien. Le thème de cette histoire sera axé sur la drogue et l'impact qu'elle peut avoir sur les jeunes, leurs comportements et leur vie en général... Peut-être que je vais faire fausse route, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Sur ce, fini le blabla et place à la lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

_Cette sensation d'hébétude, de violence… de paroxysme. Planer. Toujours ressentir pleinement son existence, encore et encore, jusqu'à en succomber. Sombrer dans l'inconscience, le néant absolu. Goûter à cette folie, la sentir palpiter dans vos veines et écourter votre souffle. Se maudire. Haïr cette impression de manque, celle qui prend aux tripes et plonge dans la démence la plus abjecte qui soit. Et cette hantise. La peur de voir tout s'écrouler, que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et que cela puisse mener tout droit à la chute… _

_La chute ? Vous êtes déjà mort._

* * *

><p>La vive lumière du néon bleu attaché au plafond l'aveuglait, nuisance physique et insupportable pour ses yeux déjà meurtris. Elle referma les yeux. Ce goût pâteux sur sa langue la dérangeait, tout comme ce bourdonnement insistant dans ses tympans. Pourtant aucun son ne se dégageait autour d'elle, à moins que ce ne fussent ses sens qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Son corps lui semblait lourd, <em>terriblement lourd<em>… Les membres engourdis, flasques, elle était incapable de se mouvoir. Rouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle entreprit de s'humecter les lèvres avec le peu de salive encore présente dans sa bouche et entrouvrit légèrement ces dernières.

« Ino ? parvint-t-elle à murmurer dans un souffle. »

Aucune réponse de sa comparse. Légèrement inquiète, la jeune femme s'efforça de bouger ses mains, récupérant peu à peu de sa lucidité et au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent n'être que calvaire, elle s'appuya sur les paumes de ses mains pour s'aider à se relever, non sans difficulté. Nauséeuse, elle déglutit avec peine pour ravaler le goût amer de sa salive avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Les canettes de bières s'entassaient au pied du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée, quelques mégots traînaient non loin. Se rendant soudainement compte de la moiteur de ses mains, elle leva l'une de celles-ci pour la porter à son front, moite lui aussi. Prise de panique, elle s'essuya nerveusement avec son bras, les palpitations de son pouls devenant de plus en plus rapides, marquant quelquefois des arrêts, comme si une quelconque course avait lieu dans ses veines.

« I… Ino ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix s'étranglant sur la fin. »

Prenant conscience de la brutale réalité, la jeune femme se leva brusquement, oubliant que son corps venait à peine de récupérer sa pleine motricité jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retombe sur le sol, ses genoux cognant avec douleur sur le carrelage froid et pâle, couvert de diverses tâches. Secouée de légers tremblements, des larmes se formèrent rapidement dans ses prunelles pour dévaler ses pâles joues, dénuées de couleur. Elle suffoquait, ses poumons manquaient d'air, d'oxygène. Elle se sentait faible, prise de sueurs, sa vue se troublait. Effrayée. _Incertaine_. Et tandis que ses sanglots remplissaient le vide marqué par le silence qui régnait en maître dans la pièce, une porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant place à une silhouette élancée. A l'entente du bruit provoqué par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la jeune femme leva ses yeux débordant d'eau avant de se figer. La surprise passa dans son regard, l'appréhension aussi. Ayant identifié puis reconnu le nouvel arrivant, elle hoqueta avant de se hisser sur ses jambes, soutenues par sa seule volonté de savoir où se trouvait son amie. Parce qu'il devait forcément savoir où elle se trouvait.

« Ou est… commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester droite, malgré la lourdeur pesante dans ses jambes.

— Elle est à l'hôpital. »

La stupeur. C'était ce qu'on pouvait déchiffrer dans le lagon vert qui demeurait amorphe, vide. De par cette simple phrase – prononcée avec un détachement sans pareil – elle avait saisi la situation, compris ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il _s'était_ passé. Cependant, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Mais une illusion bien vaine comparée à la violente réalité.

« Elle a fait une overdose. »

Ce sentiment de mort qui planait, planait… Il n'annonçait rien de plus que la fin d'une lubie. Le commencement d'un renouveau, une énième fois. Et ce simple mot qui suffisait à déchirer les sens.

_Overdose_.

Une vaine illusion… _oui_.

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaaa ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intrigue pour le moment, ça viendra je vous l'assure ! Mais bon, c'était un prologue =P<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, doutes... Je prends tout ! :)

Je vous laisse, bonnes vacances à la zone euh... de Paris xD et patience les autres, on n'y est presque ! ;_;

Amicalement vôtre mes chères, Mireba.


End file.
